


The Zetas

by bunymyun



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys in Skirts, Choking, College, Daddy Kink, Double Penetration, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, dp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:05:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunymyun/pseuds/bunymyun
Summary: Baekho walks in on something he probably wasn't supposed to see, but ends up being happy he did.





	The Zetas

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah this was once a seventeen fic :') it also used to be a svt x you fic but I changed it, re-wrote it, fixed some errors and made it a threesome fic with all nuest members instead (pls forgive me). I know this is probably obvious but: I don't own the boys, this is purely fiction, this is a commissioned fic and well it's nasty as fuck so if you're not into the things on the tags then head on back to where you came from *^*

The dorms weren't so bad, Baekho thought as he rang the doorbell waiting for one of the frat brothers to open the door.

Baekho didn't know exactly how he ended up being their tutor, but the point was that the boys of ΖΦΡ (Zeta Phi Rho) were having trouble with their English 105 classes thanks to the Greek Rush.

The Zetas compiled of 67 members from seniors to freshman, of all different sides of the country and different majors. Baekho had no fucking clue how he ended up being the ONLY available tutor for one of the youngest, but he was recommended to the Zetas and now here he was, holding a group study session for 6 of them. He was almost positive one of them was new to the US, let alone spoke any English.

Baekho swallowed down the knot in his throat as he heard the click of lock on the door.

“Baekho!! Finally!” Hansol beamed at him. “The guys are going to be so happy you're here. They have a test next week and Rush really put them behind.” The kid pouted, making him look younger than 18. Baekho smiled as Hansol let him in. “Thanks, Sol. I feel better about it now. So, how much English we talking here?”

Hansol sighed, looking at Baekho. “Sorry to say it, Baek, but I am under strict orders from Aron to not say anything about anything that he has planned.”

Baekho stopped in your tracks. “Aron?”

Hansol turned to face him. “I’m sorry. You can bet me up later, but I can lose my spot as Secretary if I tell you anything else. Just… you know where the study room is..”

Baekho’s face turned red, if Aron was here, and making Hansol keep secrets, then he was up to something and it was definitely not going to be about his English. Baekho made his way down to the study room, which for once, was eerily quiet.

Hand on the doorknob, Baekho opened the door a little, a deep breath caught in his throat as he saw what was happening.

Another one of Aron’s ‘punishments’. Baekho stepped into the room, knowing full well he would stop as soon as he caught on to someone else being in the room. Baekho cleared his throat, catching Aron’s attention.  
“Oh, Baekho. You’re here.” Aron brought down the paddle in his hand to his side. “I was just handling a little...business.”

Baekho scoffed, watching as the boy spread out on the table remained quiet and completely still. “Yeah, I can see that. So who is it this time, and why am I really here? You have a higher grade than I do.”

Aron smirked, his hand moving to trace over the boy’s ass, smoothing it over. “Rennie here refuses to do his homework, and got carried away during Rush week so his grade in Language dropped. D’you want to know why he got carried away?”

Baekho stood there watching as Ren remained completely still, his hands tied behind his back with the belt from his jeans. Aron dipped his hand inside of Ren’s pants, tugging them down lightly, exposing more and more skin.

“Ren couldn’t do his homework because he was busy whoring himself off to the fresh meat.” Aron raised the paddle in his hand before continuing. “And because he was sneaking off so often to be some kind of cocksleeve, he neglected his duties here at the house.” The paddle was brought down on Ren’s ass hard, a yelp escaping the younger’s lips. “But that’s not the best part.”

Aron rubbed Ren’s ass, giving it light caresses. “The best part, is that he did it while wearing a skirt, and repeating your name over and over. So, care to tell me why?”

Baekho remained still, even as Aron kicked open Ren’s legs to slide down his pants, revealing a well-tucked in skirt that barely covered his ass.

Baekho couldn’t help but stare at the milky skin, so smooth and unmarked. “No clue, Kwak. Just because you can’t keep one of your brats in control and they want me instead, doesn’t mean I’ve touched them before.”

The older boy smiled. “So the little whore was telling the truth.” Another smack followed by a loud moan echoed in the room. “For once, you really were a good little boy.”

Baekho’s body quivered at the sounds coming from Ren.  
Ren was Aron’s personal fucktoy, and he was clearly not happy about Ren moaning Baekho’s name. “Look, if you booked me for the day just to make sure I haven’t fucked the kid, then the least you can do is pay me for coming all the way down here, you dick.”

Aron laughed. “Actually, I do need you for something. Ren seems to have some kind of ….fascination with you lately, so I’m going to give him a free pass.”

Baekho gulped.

Aron had been your ‘friend’ long enough to know what that meant; He had been the perfect daddy when you were a freshman and he was a junior. Seeing Ren now, Baekho was sure that Ren was enjoying his own time, seeing how his legs were quivering so much.

Baekho’s body was yearning for something at this point, just watching Ren squirm around on the desk ever so slightly, his breaths coming out short and ragged had Baekho close to snapping.

Ren looked back at him, his eyes twinkling, a small moan coming from deep within; Baekho snapped, walking forward, leaving his stuff on the chair closest to the door.

“Ah ah ah, baby boy. I see what you’re doing.” Baekho said, sitting up on the desk Ren was bent over, his breath caught in his throat, eyes looking up at Baekho slightly, drool coming out of his mouth at the corner.

Baekho smirked. “Are you that desperate that you started rubbing yourself against the desk? I’m sure your daddy - our daddy, wouldn’t be very happy with that, now would he?”

Ren mewled, shaking his head.

“Use your words, little one.”

“No, daddy wouldn’t like that. I’m sorry.”

Aron smiled at Baekho. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

Baekho nodded, unbuttoning your shirt. “And miss out on wrecking him? He’s a cocky little shit that needs to be taken down a few notches.”

Ren jumped the second Baekho touched his skin. “Sit on the desk, baby. Lean your legs as far back as you can and show me your cute little hole.”

Doing as he was told, Ren struggled to settle on the desk. “And you,” Baekho turned to face Aron. “Get undressed.”

“Is that an order?” the elder smirked. “I’m the one in charge.”

Baekho laughed. “Yes that’s an order. If I’m going to be here to ‘teach’ you might as well learn something, too.”

Aron suddenly wavered. “You’re not serious, are you ---?”  
Nodding, you walked towards him, grabbing his tie and yanking it off. “I’m dead serious.”

Aron’s lips parted to say something, the words caught in his throat as Baekho took his shirt off revealing his toned body, remaining in his jeans. “Well?” Baekho asked, waiting for Aron to make his move.

He nodded, taking a seat next to Ren, smacking his ass in the process. “Be good for daddy and play with us. It’s what you’ve been wanting, right?” he asked. Ren whimpered, nodding his head.

“We’re all yours.”

Smirking, Baekho leaned over to run your hands over ’s ass. “Good. I was hoping you would.”

“D-Daddy-” Ren’s voice came out a whisper, his eyes looking up at Baekho, his legs in the air. “Please touch me…” Baekho could see the tears in Ren’s eyes starting to form, and took a quick glance under the skirt. His cock was dripping, and caged.

“Oh, did your daddy lock you up for not obeying his orders, princess?” Baekho asked.

Ren’s legs were shaking from being in the air for so long. He nodded, “Y-yes.”

Baekho ran a finger over the tip of Ren’s cock, letting the precum cover his finger. “Hmm, well if this is a punishment, I guess we’ll keep it on. But that doesn’t mean I can’t make you cum. Aron, prep him for me, please.”

Smirking at Baekho, Aron got to his knees immediately, his underwear bulging already, a wet spot at the front. “And no touching yourself, Kwak. I only want you to fuck him open.”

“Yes, sir.” Aron looked at Baekho with a wicked gaze in his eyes before sticking his face close enough to Ren’s hole that the younger began to whimper. “Good boys.” Baekho said as Aron began to dip his tongue inside of Ren’s already loosened hole.

The younger’s voice came out in mewls and gasps as he got eaten out, his legs were shaking and threatening to lower. “Ah ah ah. Keep those legs up, or I’ll make Aron stop.” Baekho warned as Ren whimpered loudly as Aron stuck his tongue deep inside, accompanying it with the first finger.

Baekho tried to move behind Ren in order to hold his legs up, only to find him gripping onto Baekho’s hips, his fingers clinging onto the fabric of your jeans. Baekho looked down at him, enjoying the way his eyes were glazed over, his tongue sticking out a little and drool slipping past his lips. “Off..” Ren whimpered.

Baekho raised an eyebrow, questioning the blonde. “You want me to take off my pants, princess?” Ren’s eyes widened at the pet name, nodding fiercely, a deep blush coming over his face.

“I- “ his voice was cut off when Aron slipped two fingers into him. “Da- daddy!!” Ren’s eyes closed, his lips parting in a way that had Baekho keening closer to his face. Aron brought his face down to Ren’s crotch, lapping up from his balls to his pink cock.

“Aron, hold him down. Baby looks like he wants to choke on my cock, but he can’t touch with his hands.” Baekho said, pulling down his pants as Ren watched, his eyes looking blown out, a pretty blush dusting over his features. “Lean your head back, baby boy.”

Ren nodded, leaning his head back from the edge of the desk. His body was splayed out for both Baekho and Aron to play with. Ren had given himself up completely to both, allowing them to spitroast him for as long as they wanted.

“Ple-please” he begged, whining as he felt Baekho’s cock lightly graze his face. “So thick, daddy.”

Aron watched, his own erection leaking as he rubbed up against Ren’s entrance. “Fuck, Ren. If I knew you were this much of a whore I’d have invited Baekho to play a long time ago.”

Baekho smirked, reaching over Ren to trace a finger over Aron’s chin. “You definitely should have.”

Ren’s tongue was close enough to lap up at Baekho now, causing him to moan at the sensation of being licked so sweetly.

Aron looked down, watching Ren swirl his tongue over Baekho’s cock, sucking hard on the sides of his shaft when he made a certain noise. “Fuck him, Aron. Now.” Nodding, Aron stared into Baekho’s eyes as he lined his cock up with Ren’s entrance, nodding, Aron slowly pushed in the tip of his cock catching his breath when Ren clenched don around him.

Baekho was able to feel Ren moan out at the intrusion on his balls, moaning while Ren took his cock in his mouth, making him shiver. “Shit, he’s good.”

Aron scoffed, nodding his head, concentrating as he pushed in all the way, bottoming out. “He’s so good. Such a good whore.” Ren moaned again at the praise, causing Baekho to grab onto the desk for leverage.

“Fuck, good job baby boy. Make daddy feel good.”

Ren nodded, licking while he did so. “Mmhmm,” he agreed.

Aron was beginning to pick up his pace as Ren became more and more adjusted to his girth. “Fuck him good and hard, Aron,” Baekho said in between gasps, looking down at Ren’s throat enlarge when Baekho began to fuck Ren’s face. “And you’re not allowed to cum until I do. Understood, baby?”

Ren sucked particularly hard in agreement.

“Oh, fuck.” Baekho moaned.

Ren let his jaw fall slack as he allowed Baekho to fuck his throat, trying to get the man to cum faster.

“Shit, , sh-” Baekho was gasping for air as he continued. Ren’s moans joined in with Baekho’s as Aron gripped Ren’s hips and began to fuck into him like he was close.

“Fuck, yes. Take it you slut.” Aron practically screamed as Ren took the opportunity to grab hold of Baekho’s ass from behind and push him even deeper onto his face.

Ren was choking himself on Baekho’s cock, moaning as Aron fucked him raw, hitting his prostate dead on and making Ren’s body writhe on the desk.

He was beautiful, his body splayed out, a thin sheen of sweat, his cock pink and dripping precum onto his navel. The image was almost too hard to handle. Ren hollowed his cheeks as Baekho pulled out.

“Fuck!!” he screamed, his head rolling back as Ren let go, his entire body shaking as Aron gripped onto Ren harder to make sure he didn’t fall off the desk.

“Good cockslut, taking me so well while choking on another man’s cock. You're such a good whore.” Aron said, his face red from exertion.

Baekho was catching his breath, lightly stroking his cock as he smirked at Aron. “Wonder if he can handle two at the same time?”

Aron felt wicked smile grow on his face. “How about it, princess? Wanna take both of your daddys’ cocks?”

Completely fucked out, Ren agreed, sobbing as Aron continued to fuck him as Baekho inserted another finger into his hole. “Ahh!! Fuck.”

Ren was being held down by Aron at the hips. “You’ve done this before, Baekho shouldn’t be thicker than Daniel.”

Aron kissed Ren as the boy mewled over and over, hips writhing as Baekho placed himself behind Aron to begin and push into Ren. “Ah, pl-please..” The blonde was begging now, his body aching to be filled.

Baekho hissed as he watched his cock disappear inside of Ren slowly.

“Fuck, Aron, he’s so tight.” he hissed.

Aron hissed as well, feeling the slide of Baekho’s cock next to his.

Ren screamed in pleasure as Baekho bottomed out. “Good whore.” he muttered.

Ren felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as Aron and Baekho started to rut against Ren, the sound of their cocks slipping against each other inside of him causing him to scream out, “Daddy! Oh, fuck, please. Faster!”

Ren was on the verge of tears as Baekho pulled out far back enough that his cockhead was barely inside of Ren before slamming back in, making Aron fall on top of Ren.

Aron pressed kisses to Ren’s body, not giving the blonde enough time to recover. The two men began to thrust deep within the smaller blonde.

Aron began to grunt as Ren clenched down on them, the heat getting to be too much for him. “Hmngh, Ren, fuck, fuck..!” Aron was close to releasing, but Baekho barked out the command, “Don’t you dare cum yet.”

Aron pulled out instead, crawling on top of the desk, lowering his cock down to Ren’s mouth. “Suck.”

Ren nodded, his tongue already out, waiting for Aron to fuck his face.

“Such a good fuck toy.” they both said. Ren was choking on Aron’s cock, lapping and sucking as much as he could, his throat beginning to hurt as Aron gripped his hair and pulled him up closer, causing Ren to reach the tuft of Aron’s happy trail.

Baekho felt himself coming closer and closer to the edge. “Aron, cum.”

On cue, Aron released inside of Ren’s mouth, filling his throat with hot fluid. Ren swallowed down, causing Aron to throw his head back, the sensation making him growl, “Good boy.” over and over.

Baekho thrust hard hitting Ren’s prostate as many times as he could as Aron came down the blonde’s throat.

Ren clenched impossibly tight as he tried screaming past the cum in his throat. Aron moved off of him, slapping Ren’s face gently and moving to kiss him deeply as Baekho continued to fuck into his greedy hole.

Baekho grunted as Ren continued to clench, his breath catching in his throat with every thrust. Ren finally felt his body arch with one steady thrust from Baekho, sending him over the edge, coming on his stomach and part of Aron's body. The tightness made Baekho’s eyes close, the force of his orgasm shaking his body. He grunted as he felt himself fill up the blonde.

The three of them lay together on the desk, panting.

“Did you enjoy that, princess?” Aron asked, running his hand over Ren’s body.

A content sigh came from the blonde as he stretched out to let his daddies wrap their arms around him.

“Good.” Aron said, kissing Ren’s temple as he watched the blonde start to fall asleep.

Baekho got up, moving to grab his pants.

“And where d’you think you're going?” Aron asked.

“Home?” Baekho said as he pulled on his boxers.

“Ah. Well, I was hoping you'd stay.” Aron said, shrugging as he watched Baekho pull on his shirt and walk over to him. Leaning down, Baekho smiled brightly. “Call me next time.” He leaned down further to kiss Aron and seal the unspoken deal. “And you owe me $75 for my time here.”

Aron laughed, nodding. “I'll make sure to send you the money.”

Baekho slapped Aron's ass before walking away.

“Make sure you tell the princess I'll be back.” 


End file.
